A sorrow taken
by rifaye
Summary: During the battle with Ultematecia Rinoa died. Three years later the sorrow still nags at Squall. But a girl by the name Samantha trys to help him get over it. will Squall move on? Or will he hang on to the memory of Rinoa?
1. Default Chapter

Squall's sorrow is taken  
  
  
The sorrow from three years ago still had not lifted from Squall's heart. The fight with Ultimatecia had killed Rinoa, and she wasn't coming back. People were starting to get worried, and that defiantly included Quistis. As Squall rested in his lumpy bed the group talked about him. The group was Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Seifer.  
  
"I'm getting worried about him. Rinoa's death was really upsetting. What can we do?" Quistis questioned.   
  
"What do you think, chickenwuss?" Seifer asked Zell. Suddenly a girl ran down the hall toward them. Zell turned to face the stranger. She wasn't from garden. Selphie looked the girl up and down as if she was a brand new friend. The girl stopped, and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Hi. My name is Samantha. I've come to make sure that your friend is alright." the girl said quickly as if being judged. Only one person was judging her. That person was Seifer.   
  
"Hi Samantha. Welcome, and thank you for coming." the worried instructor said. After that Quistis dismissed herself, and went to her room. Samantha tried to pay no attention, and then went to see Squall.   
  
Squall lay in his bed, but he wasn't asleep. He made Samantha realize she wasn't too welcome into his room. Samantha stared deep into Squall's gray sad puppy eyes. One other person had done that before. Rinoa. Squall shivered, and stood up. Samantha told him why she was there. Squall finally saw how people pity him when he looked into Samantha's eyes. Samantha shivered, and turned her back.  
  
"I'll meet you in the cafeteria. Bye." Samantha said as she left the room. Squall nodded to himself. Everyone in the garden would probably be waiting in the cafeteria for him. He decided he would go when it was too late for Samantha to be there. For the rest of the day Squall slept in his silent undisturbed room.   
  
Samantha sat in a small white chair near the soda machine. Squall was taking so long. Zell walked into the cafeteria, and started pouncing for hot dogs. After a few minutes he sat down beside Samantha with his messy hot dog.   
  
"Did you get anything out of him. Well, I guess you didn't. He's been like that for three years. Were all worried about him." Zell said with disappointment in his voice. Samantha nodded.  
  
"I'm waiting here for Squall. I told him that I would."  
  
"He's probably not coming."  
  
"I have to be here for him. He misses her so much. His eyes are full of sorrow. She must have been so special."  
  
"She was. I have to go. Good luck. Your going to need it." Zell said, and that finished the conversation. Zell ran off, and Samantha noticed she was the only one in the cafeteria. Samantha slumped into her chair, and got ready for the long wait that she knew was coming.   
  
Samantha heard glass break, and awoke with fear in her eyes. Squall was in the chair next to her.  
  
"You woke up. Why did you wait for so long. I might not have come."  
  
"I said I'd be here, and so I am. Your still waiting for the time to let go of her. When is that coming? You must let go!" Samantha said with tears rolling down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Why are you crying? I'll be alright. I just need time."  
  
"Squall I was there. I was at the orphanage when everyone left. I was still there. I hate to see you like this! You must stop this nonsense."  
  
"You were there? I better go get ready for my mission, and no more nonsense from me."  
  
"Thanks, but what mission?"  
  
"I have to find a way to stop Timber and Galbalia from fighting."  
  
"I want to come! Please let me."  
  
"If you get hurt I'm not in charge of you. Your not from this garden, remember."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Squall." Samantha said. She thought a very secret idea to herself. Dream about me tonight, Squall. Please.  
  
Samantha stood up when Squall did. Noises started coming from a corner of the room.   
  
Pieces of glass were flung at them by two red dressed men. Samantha pushed Squall out of the way before glass hit his back. Squall grabbed Samantha's hand, and pulled her in to him before she slipped into a deep dark corner of the cafeteria. Samantha started to thank him, but Squall told her that now was not the time. Quickly Squall pulled out his gun blade. Samantha ran to the dormitories, and woke up the group. They all ran towards the cafeteria and Squall.   
  
They arrived to see Squall slash one of the men across the chest. The man fell to the floor, but Squall paid no attention to the new blood on the floor. The group went to his side, and together they killed the second man.   
  
"Where's Samantha?" Squall asked. They looked around. Samantha couldn't be found. Squall vowed to find her. He wouldn't let two girls fall from his fingers. Everyone understood. They all went to sleep in their beds after the disturbance. Squall couldn't stop thinking about Samantha. She, too, had stared into his eyes. She cared about him so much. It was his turn to care. Squall turned to the wall. He always did when he was thinking. After a while Squall fell asleep in a worried mode.   
  
Zell ran outside. The group, and Cid were already waiting there. Cid paced the front gate. Squall dismissed everyone, and the group went to the Ragnok. Squall followed them in. The first stop was the orphanage. Edea was waiting outside. Squall told her about the red dressed men. Edea took a few seconds to think.  
  
"I know where they came from. You must check the city of Brookenson. It is the second most high-tech city ever." Edea said.  
  
"How come I've never heard about it?" Squall questioned.  
  
"Barely anyone knows about it. Your going to have to look near Esthar. It should be about two miles away. Good luck, and bye all of you."  
  
"Bye." Squall finished the conversation. Everyone got back on the ship, and took off to find the new city. Zell was pouncing around. Selphie was driving, and Irvine was looking at the map. Quistis sat in a small brown chair next to Seifer. Squall looked out the window.   
  
They had passed Esthar. Suddenly the ship started to shake violently. The ship started to go down. The group screamed. All went black for the group, including Squall.   
  
When they awoke they were in a dark cellar. Samantha was lying beside Squall. Quistis shook her awake. Slowly Samantha opened her eyes. Seifer sighed. Samantha looked at Squall and frowned. She had cost him so much trouble, and in the state he was in. They all pounded against the wall to find a way out. Seifer smashed an old brick, and a place in the wall opened. They ran in, and found they were in a new city. Brookenson. A ship was parked outside the building they were in. Quickly it was decided they would escape on it.   
  
As everyone ran a snifer got his shotgun ready for the shot. He aimed at Squall. He changed his aim at Samantha. Samantha shivered and wanted to stop, but Squall pulled her to the ship. They took off in a rush to the ship. The shot was fired. It hit Samantha in the leg. She moaned, and Squall carried her into the ship. After a while they arrived back at Balab Garden. Samantha was carried into the infirmary right away. In the morning Squall went to see her. Sam decided she wanted to be with Squall forever. Squall and Sam talked about Rinoa. The pain seemed to lift a little bit at a time. As the talk ended Squall told Sam he loved Rinoa more than any one. He stood up, and turned to leave. With all her might Sam pushed into a sitting position, and kissed Squall on the cheek.  
  
"Ultimatecia will never harm anyone again. She is dead forever." Sam whispered into Squall's ear. He said goodbye, and left. As Squall walked down the hall he had a strange feeling. A rose in his heart had seemed to die with Rinoa, but now it grew again. A smile spread across Squall's face. Zell ran up to Squall.  
  
"Does someone like the doctor?" he teased.  
  
"Zell, why don't you shut up?" Squall screamed like a wild lion. Zell backed off as Squall walked down to his dormitory. When he arrived he lay on his bed. For the first time Squall let a tear fall onto his pillow. Outside the group talked about him once again.  
  
"How is he acting?" Quistis questioned Zell.  
  
"Like a guy in puberty" Seifer said with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.  
  
"He snapped when I teased him." Zell answered.  
  
"Normally he just ignores you! We've got progress!" Selphie said happily.  
  
"Am I missing something, Selph? He snapped." Zell asked confused.  
  
"He really likes her, huh?" Irvine said smiling. " Leave this to me. I'm the ladies man!"  
  
"Who is going to watch Squall?" Quistis said as she glanced at the group. Zell raised his hand.  
  
"I will. We don't want chickenwuss watching him." Seifer said as he walked away. Zell clenched his fists.  
  
"I'll watch Sam!" Selphie said with a less than patient smile. Quistis nodded, and they each went their own ways.  
  
Sam sat up in the soft white infirmary bed. Her thoughts were clouded by some invisible force. Sam's leg had healed and the bullet was gone from the wound. Sam slowly stood up, and went toward the dormitories. Zell was outside like Sam had expected. She went up to him, and tapped his back. He turned around quickly.   
"Sam! Your supposed to be in the hospital!" Zell said with concern.  
  
"I need to talk to you. About Squall." Sam answered with embarrassment. Zell nodded.   
  
"Alright! Zell to the rescue!" Sam giggled loudly. Zell joined her.  
  
"Well. Lately…" Sam stated.  
  
"Let's talk in the dormitory. That way no one can hear us."  
  
"Thanks" They walked to Zell's room. Sam sat on the bed. Zell sat on the wooden floor.   
  
"Like I was saying. Lately my thoughts have been clouded. I've been thinking of Squall. He doesn't act like my other patients." Sam started again.  
  
"Squall doesn't act like anyone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you like him a lot? I mean. Do you want to be connected to him?"  
  
"Well, ya." Sam blushed.  
  
"Oh! I can make you a ring like his."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Ya. Just leave it to me!"  
  
"Oh gosh! Rinoa asked the same thing!" Sam said. "Bye. I have to go!" Sam left in a hurry. Zell shook his head softly.   
  
As Sam ran back to the infirmary bed she bumped into Squall. She noticed an alarm was sounding loudly.   
  
"Everyone is looking for you!" Squall said.  
  
"I was talking to Zell about something."   
  
"About what?"  
'  
"Something." Sam said, and walked back down to infirmary room. Squall looked confused. Sam didn't have the energy to smile. Otherwise she would have. Sam fell asleep quickly in the bed.  
  
Squall walked down the hall to the training room. Seifer was at the door way. At this moment Squall didn't want to deal with him. What Seifer said amazed him beyond everything, but two things…..  
  
"The dance is tomorrow. Are you going to bring, Sam? She seams pretty cool. I think she's falling for you. I overheard her talking to Zell. If you don't take her I will." Seifer chuckled before Squall snapped.  
  
"You leave her alone! She probably doesn't want to go with me, anyway."   
  
"She told me to ask you. I'll tell her you'll meet her there."  
  
"Whatever." Seifer chuckled again. Squall paid no attention. Seifer leaned against the wall. Squall changed his mind about training, and left to go to his dormitory. Seifer stood there while Squall left. He thought about how Sam really hadn't asked. Seifer chuckled to himself. It didn't take long for him to rush to tell Sam that Squall had asked. He he.   
  
"He asked to go with me? Wow! Wait a second! Are you lying?" Sam said after Seifer told her about Squall. Seifer was shocked.  
  
"Ya. He thinks you asked him. He'll meet you there."  
  
"Seifer, never mind. Good night." Sam said as she waved Seifer off. He left quickly. No one dreamt that night. Morning came quickly.   
  
Sam woke up early in the morning. She ran to Squall's room to wake him up. He was already awake.  
  
"Your already awake! I came to wake you up…"  
  
"Rinoa would wake me up early sometimes. She always had a lot of energy."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Sam burst into tears. She ran to get ready for the dance. She wasn't sure if she should meet him there. Then she remembered what Squall had been through. She would meet him there after all.  
  
It turned to 6:00 p.m. in what seemed like minutes. The dance was crowded with S.e.e.d.s. So far Squall was no where to be seen. Sam stood at the doorway. Quistis came up to her.   
  
"What happened between you and Squall?" Quistis questioned.   
  
"He mentioned something I did with connection with Rinoa. I ran out of his room. Do you think he will come?" Sam asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" Squall said with a smile. Sam hugged him tightly, and called him a jerk for being late. He smiled. They danced to a slow song. Squall thought about how Rinoa danced with him before. He shoved it out of his mind immediately. Sam danced without regret.   
  
'Is he the one from my dream?' Sam asked herself. Squall didn't want to stop dancing, but he was really bad at it. When Irvine went passed him he winked. Irvine was dancing with Selphie. Zell was checking out a hot girl on the center of the floor. Quistis disapproved of him. She still acted like an instructor to the group. Seifer went over to Quistis.   
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Me? You dance?"  
  
"Why not? I'm bored, so will you?"  
  
"Sure." Quistis was pulled onto the dance floor by Seifer. After Quistis brushed off her dress they started to dance. Seifer didn't say anything about love or Squall. Quistis noticed he wasn't making any smart remarks, either.   
  
"What's wrong, Seifer?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I was just thinking of how love is all over." Seifer said in a hushed tone.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think I fell for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's embarrassing."  
  
"What?! Your never embarrassed!"   
  
"You are so wrong, instructor."  
  
"I'm no longer an instructor. You know that."  
  
"I see you really want to know who. I guess I shouldn't say."  
  
"…"  
  
"Alright. It's …"  
  
  
"How's it going?" Zell interrupted. Quistis sighed heavenly. Sam pulled Squall over to the group.  
  
"So what's up, lover boy." Zell said loudly. Both Sam and Squall blushed bright red.   
  
"I didn't know you actually loved anyone?" Sam joked.  
  
"I love you…" Squall said seriously. The group left. Sam and Squall went to the balcony. They were silent for a while.  
  
"I have two things to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The first one is I love you. The second one is that she isn't dead. Rinoa is still alive."  
  
"That's impossible!" Squall explained as he pushed Sam. She fell off the balcony, and started falling to the floor. Squall reached out to her, but it was too late. Sam flung her arms toward him. Her thoughts clouded her mind.  
  
'I'm going to die, now. I couldn't help him. He's always loved her….not me.'   
  
It took a while for Sam to open her eyes. Someone had broken her fall, and saved her from death's grip. As Sam looked up she saw it was…. Seifer. The group had seen what had happened. They all ran down the stairs with Squall. As Sam started to stand Squall ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I went out of control. You shouldn't be near me, huh?" Squall said sadly as he ran to his dormitory to go back to the bed to think.  
  
"No! Squall! Wait!" Sam tried to shout over the group. He didn't hear her. The group wouldn't let Sam out. The only one who had heard Squall was Seifer. He had stood right next to him. Seifer went over to Sam, and pulled her out of the crowd. Sam was about to run over to Squall when Seifer grabbed her arm.  
  
"If he wants to leave you. Let him go. Remember what you told Squall before." Seifer growled. Sam sighed, and stopped wanting to chase Squall.  
  
'Seifer's right. He left me. He always loved her. Not me.' Sam sighed, and went to the cafeteria. They were serving hotdogs. Sam easily could have got one, but instead she sat in a table far from the entrance. It didn't take long for the hotdogs to disappear. Selphie skipped over to Sam with a smile. She had a messy hotdog in her hand. For once she turned serious. Selphie let out a sigh before she started to talk.  
  
"You have been miserable lately. Why didn't you chase him?" Selphie questioned silently.  
  
"He left me…"  
  
"That is it! I don't care! I'll find a way to get you guys together!" Selphie skipped out of the cafeteria with a sneer. Sam put her head down, and soon fell asleep. When she awoke Squall was eating a midnight snack. They heard glass break.  
  
"Not again." Sam muttered as she saw three figures in red. Squall turned his attention to them. One came slashing at Sam. Squall's eyes widened with fear. Squall ran over to Sam, and pulled her in to him for the second time now. Squall realized he had been acting as a jerk. He had never let Sam say anything about it all.   
  
Quickly Squall hit the guy on the head. Hard.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt." Irvine yelled as he pulled off the stinky uniform. He pulled his hat out of his pocket. Selphie and Quistis took off their uniforms, too.  
  
"What is going on?!" Squall shouted.  
  
"We were trying to make you guys realize how silly your acting, and get you two together." Quistis explained.  
  
"Did it work?" Selphie added.  
  
"Ya. It did." Squall said as he blushed. Sam's face lit up with excitement.   
  
"Sorry about it all." Squall told Sam.   
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
"About Rinoa. It doesn't matter. I love you." Squall said.  
  
"I love you, too." Sam said as she blushed.  
  
"Stop with the mushy stuff." Irvine said loudly.   
  
"Irvine!" Selphie said in return.   
  
"What?" Irvine said with a blank face. Everyone said their goodbyes. The speaker came on.  
  
'All students report to their dormitories right away! Squall we need you on deck, now!' ringed the voice. Squall ran to the deck. Sam watched him run off with a smile on her face. Then she remembered Rinoa.  
  
"Welcome, Squall. You are coming with me, right?" some one said. The voice was familiar to Squall, and he saw why when he looked up. Rinoa stood in front of him. Squall was shocked. It took a lot of courage to say what he said next.  
  
"No. I love someone else."  
  
"What?! Oh, the doctor."  
  
"How did you know?!"  
  
"When you killed that stupid sorceress her power came to me. I can read minds, and do other things. I'm scared, Squall."  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to be scared." Squall tried to comfort her. He wanted to hug Rinoa, and never let her go. Sam ran in. All the problems clouded Squall like a new rain cloud. Suddenly Sam said something surprising.   
  
"I found out from Edea that a sorceress can will herself to change forms." Sam told between breaths. Squall repeated what Sam said in his mind.  
  
"So!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"That means Rinoa is dead. I thought she was alive, but I was wrong. The powers were put into someone else when she died. You!" Sam couldn't help, but start to holler louder.   
  
"Liar! Rinoa is alive. She is so alive, and she wants Squall!" Squall didn't want to say anything. He was to confused.  
  
"I went to her funeral, and so did you Squall!" Squall remembered, and realized that Rinoa couldn't be alive.  
  
"Who are you?" Squall yelled. The group ran in with their weapons. No one had turned the speaker off.   
  
"Fine. I'm Edea's older sister, Ashley. That doesn't matter anymore. You will all die!" Ashley gave a wicked laugh, and started a spell. Sam grinned in triumph as she took out a pendant. The spell stopped as it was about to reach them.   
  
"What?!" Ashley asked with fury.  
  
"Your sister gave me this so you couldn't use any magic on us. It stops sorceress in their tracks. I didn't think she meant you, but at least it works.  
  
"What an idiot! I don't need a spell for you to get rid of that." Ashley howled with laughter. She started to put thoughts into Sam's mind.  
  
'Rinoa is his only love. He doesn't care about you, but I know how to get him to. Come on my side. He will love you forever if you do so. You can be his princess forever.'  
  
The thoughts were dismissed, and Ashley saw that Seifer was in front of her. She then remembered Seifer had been through the same thing, and he knew how to stop it. There was no need, though. Sam was back to herself. The group stood by each other in a line of hope that shined brightly. They all attacked Ashley.  
  
Ashley fell to the ground, and shriveled up. No one decided on having a funeral for her. Something hit them then. Was some unknown sorceress controlling her the entire time. She could have come earlier. Squall told Sam of his fear, and they agreed to check with the next sorceress, but who?  
  
"Oh no! It had to be some one in the room!" Sam told Squall in a panic. He told the group.   
  
"Another adventure.." Quistis said disapprovingly.  
  
"It's one of us. Most likely a girl." Zell said angrily.  
  
"Oh man! A girl!" Irvine whined.  
  
"You guys. I don't feel good." Sam whined, too.  
  
"We need to contact the sorceress." Seifer said while ignoring Sam.  
  
"How?" Quistis asked patiently "This might take a while."  
  
"Not at all, instructor." Selphie said without any hope swelling inside.  
  
"What do you mean, Selph?" Zell asked looking like a detective.  
  
"The sorceress is right here in this room." Selphie said eying Sam. Everyone turned to look at Sam. Sam just shrugged. She didn't know what else to do. This was the first time she was accused of being controlled by a sorceress.   
  
"I am the sorceress." Selphie said as she looked at everyone's horrified faces. They knew it was some one, but they were still surprised.   
  
"What's your name?" Squall asked eager to end all of this.  
  
"The name is Sorceress Janite, you puny human."  
  
"Look, just leave Selphie out of this." Irvine pleaded. Selphie's head turned to pretend to think. Then she spoke.  
  
"I will leave this energetic girl under one condition."   
  
"What?" Quistis asked immediately. Selphie's eyes were cold with hate instead of fun. Irvine hated that, and wanted to stop it as soon as possible. Everyone did.  
  
"If you give me a life. I know which one, too." Selphie grinned evilly.  
  
"Who?" Seifer asked. He was scared for the very first time. Everyone held their breath.  
  
"I want Squall's life."   
  
"No! I won't let you!" Sam screamed as tears filled her cheeks once more.  
  
"One life for another wouldn't be right." Zell told no one.  
  
"I'll give you a few days to decide. Bye…" Selphie laughed as she disappeared.  
  
Everyone didn't know what to do. The school had heard everything. A wave of chaos flooded the halls. All the students were sent to their dormitories. The instructors gathered together in Cid's office to think. The group had their own meeting.   
  
The group sat silently. Waiting for some one to talk. Finally Irvine spoke up.  
  
"Why Selphie?"   
  
"She was one of us. That's why." Seifer answered.  
  
"She's no good sorceress." Zell admitted.   
  
"That's it!" Quistis announced.   
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"You need to be a sorceress to gain the powers. Right?" Irvine said proudly.  
  
"Rinoa had a ring to take the sorceress' power. Edea was too smart, but we can trick Janit. I'll go look for it." Squall said approving his own idea.  
  
"Let's all get a good sleep." Quistis said. Everyone nodded their heads.   
  
In his room, Squall looked for the ring. Then he remembered Rinoa had tried to use it. It was still in Galbainia. Squall told the group of their trip, and then went to sleep. He dreamed of Rinoa's death. He awoke with sweat on his face. He wiped it off with his arm, and got ready for the trip. He meet everyone at the front gate.   
  
They walked to Balab city to take the train. Being a S.E.E.D. got them their own private room. Zell noticed they were in the same train room that they had ever traveled in. Squall didn't care too much. Squall walked over to a wooden table, and picked up a Timber Maniacs magazine. He started to read. The article was about a new terror. This is what it said.  
  
New Terror  
There is a new terror in this world. It is a girl dressed in yellow overalls. Don't be fooled. She is a sorceress, and is possibly stronger than Edea. We recommend everyone be careful. This girl had been sighted in Balab Garden before any of this. It is very possibly that she was a student there. Her name is said to be Sorceress Janite. Before this her name was Selphie. Janite is thought to be going to Galbainia. Many people have said she has a strong dislike for the general.   
  
That's where Squall stopped reading. He showed the article to the rest. They put their heads down in concern.   
  
"I can't believe this. Where is this ring, anyway?" Irvine said sadly.  
  
"The general has it." Squall said as he thought about the last time they met.  
  
"They better let us in!" Quistis said in a demanding voice.  
  
The train stopped, and the group got out. They looked around, and then started toward the general's house. Quistis grunted as she thought about what had happened the last time they were here. She didn't like the general much.  
  
When they approached the place where the guards should have been there was no one in sight. The group ran to the mansion. Inside they heard the general talking with some one in a hurry. They ran in.  
  
Sorceress Janite was lying a bed. The general was creping up on her. A ring was in his palm.  
  
"No! She's Selphie right now." Sam told Squall. Irvine rushed, and took the ring from the general. Quickly he told Selphie to put it on. They didn't want any problems. Selphie had to do it herself. Selphie put the ring on. There was a strange light everywhere. Selphie stood up, and hugged Irvine. Irvine laughed, and hugged Selphie even tighter. Selphie looked at Irvine, and lay a kiss on his lips. Irvine was shocked, and didn't move. Then he made a yeehaw. 


	2. alley

I own no one except alley and Sam.  
  
Alley  
  
Squall asked everyone to head back to the train station. He stayed back for only a little while with Sam in his arms. Sam let her head fall to his chest. His heart was relaxed, and his breathing kept a steady beat. Suddenly a girl rushed over to them. She was dressed in white, and was clearly a doctor, too. Sam sighed as she saw her.   
  
"Sam, we need you at the hospital! Go quick. I'll take your place here." the girl said as she stared at Squall. Sam reached up to give Squall a kiss on the cheek, and ran off waving goodbye and saying she'd see him in about two weeks. Squall nodded.   
  
When Sam was out of site, the girl introduced herself as Alley. Squall shrugged, and started to walk towards the train station. Alley intertwined her arm with Squall's. Squall looked at her with loveless eyes. He wanted her to get away. Ignoring the warning, Alley rushed him to the train. When they got there Alley let go of Squall, and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
Squall left to his room on the train. Since he was the leader of Balab he got his own room now. Alley ran in after him, and hugged him sweetly. Squall pushed Alley off, and she wined in disappointment. Squall clenched his fist in frustration. He was trying hard not to hit her. Alley went to the door, and locked it when Squall wasn't looking. Alley was a good thief, and had stolen Squall's key. She put in her pocket.  
  
Squall was looking at a Timber Maniacs magazine. Alley picked up a girl magazine. She turned to the page that said how to get guys to like you. Slowly Alley pushed down Squall's magazine, and asked him if the article actually worked. Squall sighed, and went to the door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't go. Squall looked at Alley smiling, and took out an iron clip that Sam had in her hair at a time. He used it to picklock the door. Before Squall could walk out, Alley blocked the door way. She locked it again, and pushed Squall to the coach. He gave in to temptation.   
  
Rifaye- bad squall. 


	3. Evil Revenge

I own no one except alley  
  
Evil Revenge  
  
  
Alley gripped her face where Squall had hit her with the magazine. She curled her lip into a snarl. Alley planned revenge on Squall. She planned to take him. Squall ran out of the room as he realized what he had just done. Alley curled onto the coach to think. She then knew the way to get Squall.   
  
Squall walked up to Irvine, and shook his shoulders. Without stopping he started to pace around. He had just hit a friend of Sam's. Alley came out, and put her arms around Squall from behind. He clenched his fists in frustration to stop from hitting her, again. Alley let go with a wicked smile, and headed for the doors. The train ride was over. Irvine stared after Alley in disgust. As if she was having an affair with a married man. Squall waited for everyone else to get off, and then slowly walked off. Quistis was waiting for him outside the door of the train.  
  
"What's wrong, Squall?" Quistis questioned. "Come on. Let's talk about it over coffee." Squall nodded, and they walked right next to each other until they reached a place to eat. Squall hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. As Squall was about to ask Quistis how she knew of his hunger, she smiled a very warm smile at him. Suddenly Squall's stomach growled. That's how. A few miles away an attractive girl stared at Squall. She was cloaked, and Squall felt a relation.   
  
After talking to Quistis about Alley, they headed back to the garden. It was no late, and everything was closed other than the training center. Zell passed by to say that some one expected him in the training center. Squall silently decided not to go. It was probably that girl he had hit. With a quick sigh, Squall went to his dormitory. It was dark, but he could see a figure on his bed. Squall tripped over the lamp as he turned it on. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe who it was.  
  
With a nervous walk he went to the bed, and sat on it. Staring at Rinoa. She was actually alive. Rinoa pulled Squall close, and gave him love filled kisses as she explained why she was there.  
  
"I never died, Squall. I was unconscious, but after you left a doctor came. He brought me to a hospital. I wasn't aloud to make phone calls or leave my room. Now, I'm better and back with you." Rinoa stated between kisses. Squall tried to resist her until his mind would take it all in, but he loved her to much. Rinoa smiled sweetly, and walked up to the door. She locked the door, and at that moment Squall realized what she was wearing. An extremely short dress, and it fit just tight enough to only slip off with a little bit of force.   
  
"Want to make love?" Rinoa teased. The only thing that Squall could say is whatever. Quickly Squall told Rinoa to wait, and ran into the bathroom. Rinoa slipped down the straps of her dress a little, and lay on the bed. She was ready. She had missed him so much.   
  
Squall sat on the toilet with a worried expression. Sam flood into his mind. She wouldn't be back until two weeks at most. He had time to think, but he didn't know if he could resist Rinoa. Squall decided to try.  
  
When Squall walked out of the bathroom, Rinoa had a seductive smile on her face. Squall covered his face, and stood there waiting for a decision to come to his mind. Then two gentle arms went under his shirt from the back. Squall turned around, and Rinoa looked at him with an excited face. She no longer wanted to wait for Squall to decide if he wanted to stay virgin. If only she knew the real problem. Rinoa started to touch his chest. Squall pushed away, and unlocked the door. Rinoa whined, and Squall ran out of the room. Leaving Rinoa with a puzzled face.   
  
Once out of the dormitories. Squall thought about where to go. He needed to beat something up. Something like a monster. Without a second thought Squall walked to the training center with his gun blade in hand. Seeing that no one was around, Squall went into the training center. Then he heard an ear piercing scream. Alley ran to him, and jumped onto him. She hugged him tightly, and Squall didn't know what to do. Alley pushed him back, and kissed him passionately. Sam was at the doorway. Squall hadn't noticed her, so she ran off to cry.  
  
  
  
Rifaye- Alright. I finally updated this. I would love reviews any time now! So, should Squall pick Rinoa or Sam? Should Alley leave him alone? Will Squall go to Rinoa and get busy? I entered a lot of times to make it easer to read. 


	4. Spending the night out

I don't own any one other than Sam and Hally  
  
  
Spending the night out  
  
  
Squall pushed away as he raised his gun blade. He couldn't let Alley get any closer. Squall stared at Alley's wicked grin.  
  
"Stay away from me or I'm gonna…" Squall started.  
  
"Gonna punish me." Alley was now too far. With a smile of triumph she watched Squall leave. He headed right to his dormitory. As he walked in he remembered Rinoa. She was now in her blue duster, and her usual old clothes. Rinoa smiled at him sweetly. Like an angel. Realizing Squall was nervous, Rinoa said goodbye and left. Squall sat on the bed, and buried his head in his hands.   
  
Sam shook with fright as she heard a voice behind her. Zell walked up to Sam, and put a hand on her shoulder. Quickly he put a hot dog in front of her. Sam smiled at his pathetic attempt, and told him she didn't want it. Zell shrugged, and ate the hot dog. Sam let fresh tears fall down her cheeks, and Zell pushed some away. He knew about Squall. He had been there, and it didn't help that everyone had been so happy moments before.   
  
Seifer tapped his gun blade on the floor lightly. He felt Zell would never cheer her up. Finally losing his patience, Seifer went over to where the two people were. He stared down at Sam, and felt his heart skip a beat. Quickly he told Sam to cheer up, and that there were good drinks at the cafeteria. Sam nodded, and stood up.  
  
  
Zell and Seifer decided to leave her alone in the cafeteria. Sam walked in, and sat down in a hard chair. A girl walked in. She was disappointed, and her foot tapped on the floor impatiently. She had a blue duster, and a navy blue skirt. Sam looked away. She didn't feel like checking to see who it was. Then it hit her like a bull. Rinoa.   
  
Rinoa walked up to Sam. Hoping Sam could tell her what was wrong with Squall. Sam stiffened as Rinoa arrived at her table.  
  
Rifaye- what should Rinoa do? Sam? Is Rinoa going to find out? 


	5. Rinoa finds out

I own no one  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Could you tell me what has been going on around here?" Rinoa asked politely.  
  
"Nothing that's not personal." Sam said trying to hold back tears. She had after all been cheated on, and soon she was going to be accused, too.  
  
"Like what?" Rinoa asked as Sam let the tears fall freely. Sam hugged Rinoa as she repeatedly muttered sorry. Tears were still forming in her eyes, and she couldn't stop crying. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"Hi, Rinoa. Here, let me have her. Zell will fill you in." Seifer said as reached the table the two girls were at. Sam snuggled against Seifer's chest as he carried her away to her dormitory. Zell ran into the cafeteria, and greeted Rinoa. He faked a smile, and they decided to talk in her room. The room had never been replaced with another student. Seifer put Sam on the bed, and covered her up. She sobbed silently as he sat next to the bed on a wooden chair.  
  
"Alright. Fill me in, Zell. What's going on with Squall?" Rinoa asked confused.  
  
"Well, he thought you were dead. He really did. In fact we all did, Rin." Zell started.  
  
"Please get to the point, Zell. My trip was really long."  
  
"He was suffering from depression when this doctor came. That was the girl you were talking with. She helped him out, and they fell in love." Zell spitted out slowly.  
  
"No.."  
  
"That's not all. While Sam was away her friend was here. Her friend, Alley, won't leave Squall alone. Now Sam thinks Squall is cheating on her. Then you came." Zell finished.  
  
Seifer looked at the bed. The sobs had stopped. All he could hear was slow breathing. He saw Sam asleep with dry tears on her cheeks. He smiled at her, and left the room. Rinoa frowned, and went to the training center. She had heard Squall was there. As she walked into the training center she saw Squall about to leave. A girl trailed behind him.  
  
"Squall, it's time you pick! Me or Sam?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"or me" Alley put in.  
  
"I have to pick.?"  
  
"Yes, Squall." Squall shook with nervousness.  
  
"Sam fell asleep." Seifer said as he entered the training center, and didn't realize what was going on. The girls just ignored him.  
  
"Pick!" Alley hollered at Squall. Squall looked down at the ground.  
  
"Don't pick, Squall!" Zell said rushing in. "There's something you don't know!" 


End file.
